This invention is an improvement over the keyboards such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,771 and 4,066,851.
While these keyboards have proven to be eminently successful in most applications it has been discovered that after repeated closure of contactor against contact, such as 100,000 to 200,000 closures when the keyboard is being used at low current levels, that bounce (defined as repeated opening and closing or substantial change in resistance between contactor and contact) has developed and has produced multiple data entries.
While 100,000 closures for a keyboard may be acceptable in certain situations, most users require at least one to two million acceptable closures.
The precise reason for the bounce problems at low current levels with the aforementioned keyboards is to this day still not understood by applicants. However, after presistent effort and considerable experimental work, applicants have now experimentally discovered a solution to this perplexing problem. However, the reason for the composition experimentally discovered herein providing reduced bounce is still not understood by applicants.